I'm Sorry GoodBye
by Anaatha Namikaze
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang biasa di bully teman temannya. Hingga datang seorang pemuda yang baik hati mau menolong dan melindunginya. Mereka pun jatuh cinta. Seolah dipermainkan takdir, sebuah kecelakaan merenggut semuanya!


**I'M SORRY GOOD BYE**

**Hihihi.. jadi kepengen buat yang Romance hehe..**

**Ini Fic ke duaku, maaf kalau tak menarik**

**Dan membosankan**

**Terinspirasi Dari film 'Titanic'**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Ji-sama**

**Author : Anaatha Namikaze**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**POV : Hinata**

Pagi ini udaranya sangat sejuk, kicauan burung berdendang di atas pohon bersama kawan kawannya. Terbang kesana kemari membelah awan putih di atas sana. Apakah mereka bahagia? Ah.. tentu saja mereka bahagia, tak sepertiku seorang gadis malang yang di asingkan teman teman di sekolahku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukannya padaku. Apa salahku hingga mereka mengasingkanku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan anak anak yang lain.. Apakah itu salah? Bukankah setiap orang butuh bersosialisasi? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu padaku? Tak tahukah mereka aku ini hanya gadis lemah –ah mereka tau itu-, gadis kesepian yang butuh seorang teman juga. Oh Kami-sama, apa salahku hingga kau menghukumku seperti ini.. Kini aku mulai terisak meratapi nasibku yang malang ini..

Pukul 06.00, waktu yang tepat untukku berangkat sekolah. Aku sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah sekarang. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, lalu duduk di kursiku. Ku edarkan pandanganku pada orang orang di sekitarku, Tou-san duduk tepat di depanku sedang menengguk kopinya sembari membaca koran pagi, di kanan Tou-san ada Ka-san sedang mengoleskan selai di atas roti untuk Tou-san, dan di sisi kiri Tou-san ada Hanabi-chan sedang memakan rotinya. Sebuah aktivitas yang biasa di lakukan. Aku mengambil seonggok roti tawar di depanku, lalu ku olesakan sedikit demi sedikit Selai kesukaanku. Kami makan dalam suasana hening, tak ada suara Tou-san, Ka-san, ataupun Hanabi-chan. Ada satu suara yang terdengar tak asing bagiku, suara pisau bertabrakan dengan piring. Ah.. walaupun tak begitu jelas. Aku rindu suasana rumahku yang dulu, hangat walaupun tanpa harta yang berlimpah. Mungkin entah karena aku kurang bersyukur atau apa, tapi yang jelas aku merasa tak bahagia dengan apa yang aku punya sekarang. Bahkan aku lebih suka tinggal bersama Neji-nii di desa. Aku selalu berdo'a di setiap do'aku, semoga keluargaku kembali menghangat.

Huuh.. Tak mau berlama lama dengan suasana menyakitkan ini aku segera pamit pada Tou-san dan Ka-san. Aku berdiri mengecup lembut pipi Tou-san dan Ka-san. Hanabi? Dia tak mau aku perlakukan seperti itu jadi ya tak aku masukkan dalam daftar orang yang aku kecup. Segera aku melangkah keluar rumah tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Aku berjalan di garasi mengambil sepedaku dan pergi ke sekolah. Kalian tau apa yang di lakukan teman temanku di sekolah? Ah bukan temanku, tapi murid murid di sekolah?

Shhiiiittt... Braaak..

Sepedaku tergelincir jalanan yang licin, auch! Sakit sekali lututku. Entah kenapa jalanan jadi licin begini.. setauku tadi malam tak hujan. Ku edarkan pandanganku pada orang orang yang menatapku benci. Mereka tertawa melihatku jatuh tersungkur begini. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menolongku berdiri. Aku barusaha berdiri..

Byuuurrr..

Belum sempat aku berdiri ada seorang anak menumpahkan air di atas kepalaku, Oh,, Sial! Aku basah kuyup sekarang, kenapa mereka selalu melakukan itu padaku. Argh.. Lututku terasa perih karena ternyata air yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhku adalah air garam. Dari pada mereka menyiksaku begini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja mereka membunuhku sekarang! Aku sudah siap kalau harus mati, toh siapa yang akan menangisi kepergianku. Tak ada!

Akh.. aku benar benar kesal pada mereka yang memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku juga manusia, aku juga punya perasaan! Lamunanku buyar saat ada uluran tangan berkulit tan tepat di depanku. Ku dongakkan kepalaku melihat pemuda berkulit tan, dengan mata Safir yang menghanyutkan, dengan cengirannya yang entah mengapa membuatku lebih hangat. Ku gapai tangan yang terulur padaku itu lalu berdiri.

"Ayo aku bantu." Ujarnya sembari memberikan senyum hangat padaku.

"Te. . .te. . .terimakasih." Ujarku, entah kenapa jadi gagap begini.

Ia masih saja tersenyum padaku, dadaku berdegub kencang, perasaan apa ini? Aku baru merasakannya pertama kali. Rasanya jantungku mulai tak normal. Apa aku sakit? Setauku aku tak pernah sakit jantung. Ini aneh..

Setelah ku letakkan sepedaku di parkiran, aku dan pemuda yang menolongku tadi berjalan beriringan menuju koperasi untuk meminjam baju. Biasanya sih boleh.. tapi entahlah..

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto siapa namanu?" Tanya pemuda itu padaku sembari tersenyum tentunya.

"Hy. . .hyuga Hi. . Hinata." Jawabku masih terbata batak. Kenapa detak jantunngku tak normal normal sih huuh..

"Kenapa kau tadi hanya diam saja Hinata-chan, harusnya kau melawan mereka!" Ujur pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan sedikit emosi.

"A. . aku sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu. Toh akupun hanya seorang gadis yang lemah." Jawabku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baka! Kau ini tak lemah! Kau itu kuat Hime." Gertak Pemuda di sampingku dengan wajah marah.

"Go. . gomene Na. . naruto-kun." Pintaku sedikit menunduk, jujur aku takut jika ia marah. Ia adalah teman pertamaku.

"Ah.. sudahlah." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto-kun pergi begitu saja. Aku segera menuju ke koperasi, berganti pakaian lalu masuk ke neraka dunia. Yaitu kelasku, XI.A. Kelas itu sudah seperti neraka bagiku, berbagai macam penyiksaa aku jalani di dalamnya. Di saat pelajaran Asuma sensei aku malah melamun hingga beliau memanggil namaku dengan emosi. Seluruh kelas menertawakanku, tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu.

Aku akan coba nikmati semua yang aku punya sekarang, entah mengapa. Perasaanku tak enak. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak, ya semua itu tak lama lagi. Apa aku akan mati? Akh.. ku hapus semua fikiran buruk yang telah mengotor otakku. Haah..

"Hinata, perhatikan bapak saat menerangkan!" Gertak Asuma Sensei.

"Hai.." Jawabku singkat.

Beliau hanya menghela nafas berat melihat tingkahku, hey banyak murid yang melakukan hal yang sama. Kenapa hanya aku yang di marahi? Apa karena Tuo-san? Hah.. kenapa selalu saja menekanku seperti ini.. Aku ingin bebas!

_'Perhatian untuk semua kelas XI dan XII di mohon untuk menuju ke Aula. Sekali lagi saya katakan Untuk semua kelas XI dan XII di mohon untuk menuju ke Aula nguuuuing..'_

Suara microfon Sekolah berbunyi, ternyata itu pengumuman. Hah..

Semua murid berduyung duyung keluar kelas masing masing untuk kaluar menuju aula, apa yang istimewa sih? Mereka sampai bedesak desakan seperti itu. Hahah.. Mereka memang Baka! Lagi lagi tanpa ku sadari sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Sontak aku kaget karenanya. Ku alihkan pandanganku melihat siapa gerangan yang tangannya menyentuh pundakku.

"Hai Hinata-chan.. hihihi.." Ujarnya tepat saat aku menoleh padanya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun." Ah.. kenapa aku selalu terbata bata saat berbicara dengannya sih huh..

"Hehe.. ayo kita ke aula sama sama hehe.. aku juga anak kelas XII tepatnya XII.A." Ujarnya yang sempat membuatku merona dengan kata 'sama sama'.

"Ah ba. .baiklah Na.. Naruto Sempai." Jawabku terbata bata sembari menunduk. Hei aku sengat malu kau tau? Mukaku udah merah padam begini!

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil seperti basanya saja!" Ujarnya, dia baik sekali. Semoga Kami-sama memberinya kesehatan dan keselamatan dan jodoh yang baik.

"Hai.." Jawabku singkat sembari tersenyum.

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju Aula, kemi bercanda berdua, tertawa bersama. Sekali lagi aku akan jujur kalau aku sangat bahagia berada di dekatnya sekarang, ia benar benar baik, sangat baik! Ku dongakkan menatap wajahnya yang lebih tinggi 15cm dariku, auranya tarang hehe.. Aku berharap selalu ada di sampingnya, menemaninya di kala apapun, dan.. Akh.. aku mulai ngelantur lagi. Kami sampai di Aula, kembali berbaris pada kelas masing masing. Hah.. aku tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto-kun, Eh? Kenapa aku jadi berfikir seperti itu yah.. hadaah.. kenapa lagi dengan otakku? Erorkah?

_'Saya minta perhatiannya dulu anak anak _(Semua murid diam menatap dan melihat ke arah pak kepala sekolah) _Ah.. terima kasih. Saya perwakilan dari staff guru guru disini akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa ya hehe.. kami berencana hendak melakukan study tour ke pulau sebrang. Apa kalian setuju? Dan kemungkinan Kita akan berangkat minggu depan.' Ujar kepala sekolah menjelaskan penyebab kami di panggil ke aula._

_ 'Setuju..' Teriak murid murid dengan kompaknya._

Setelah pengumuman selesai kami bubar dari aula kembali ke kelas masing masing. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kelasku, memang kelasku ada di lantai dua. Jadi lumayan jauh juga.. Aku melewati lorong yang sepi, karena aku memang tak menyukai keramaian. Tapi lagi lagi kesialanku.. Ada tiga orang cowok nakal menggodaku, kalau di lihat dari seragamnya mereka anak kelas XII. Huh.. sial! Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Mereka mendekatiku mendorngku hingga tubuhku menabrak tembok di sampingku. Lalu ia memegang daguku dan mendongakkannya berharap aku menatap mata salah seorang dari mereka. Cih.. tapi aku tak mau, di paksanya lagi dengan kasar. Dan berhasil. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku, tidak! Aku tidak mau di cium mereka. Setidaknya kalau Naruto-kun mungkin. –ah, lagi lagi aku ngaco-. Aku mencoba berontak tapi tenagaku tak sekuat itu. Semakin dekat..

. 7 cm . Perasaanku tak enak.

. 6 cm . Aku berharap ada yang menolongku.

. 5 cm . aku merasa takut.

. 4 cm . ah aku benar benar takut.

. 3 cm . aku tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak mengalir sekarang. Aku tutum mataku sembari terisak. Aku menyesal karena melewati lorong ini. Hiks.. hiks..

Jduuakk Bruuk...

Aku tak merasakan ada kecupan di bibirku, apa yang terjadi? Perlahan ku buka mataku, pemuda itu.. pemuda yang mungkin aku cintai. Pemuda berambut Pirang dengan 3 goresan kucing di masing masing pipinya..

"Na.. Naruto kun?" Ujarku terbata bata memanggil namanya.

Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum hangat padaku. Sepertinya pipiku memerah lagi sekarang.

"Su.. sudah Na.. Naruto-kun." Pintaku agar Naruto melepaskan mereka.

"Ck. Naruto, kenapa kau bela cewek aneh itu? Mengganggu kesenanganku saja!" Ujar murid yang mau menciumku tadi.

"Diam kau! Dia bukan cewek aneh! Dia Gadis Spesial!" Bela Naruto-kun.

Di.. dia mengatakan apa tadi? Sepesial? Aku baru pertama kali dibilang Spesial selain Neji-nii. Wajahku makin merah sepertinya, lebih merah dari yang tadi. 3 cowok nakal itu lari mungkin takut pada Naruto-kun.

Ia mendekat ke wajahku hingga jarak kami hanya 5 cm. Dan ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku. Blushh.. Oh tidak.. mukaku bertambah merah. Panas ya panas, tanganku dingin..

"Apa kau sakit Hinata-chan? (Naruto-kum menggenggam kedua tanganku) Kepalamu panas tapi taanganmu dingin, ayo kita ke UKS saja bagaimana?" Ajaknya melepaskan sentuhan di dahiku melepaskn tangan kirinya dan menggeretku dengan tangan kananku menuju UKS.

Tidak.. tidak Naruto-kun aku tidak sakit, tapi aku malu Naruto-kun. Aku malu karena kau menyentuh dahiku dengan jarak yang amat dekat, dengan dua tangn besarmu memegang erat kedua tanganku. Aku merasa sangat malu karenanya. Tapi aku menyukainya –ah ngacoku mulai lagi deh-.

(Skip aja ya hehehehe... 'Hinata: A.. Author benar benar mengganggu suasana!' 'Naru: Setuju Hime, eh wajahmu merah lagi.")

Bel pulang telah terdengar saatnya aku pulang kerumah, Aku menaiki sepedaku dan ku lajukan dengan kencang sepedaku menuju rumah. Sesampainya di depan rumah, ku senderkan sepedaku pada tembok garasiku dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah..

"Tadaima,," Ujarku membuka pintu.

"Okaeri Hinata-neechan. Ano nee Tuosan dan Kaasan ada acara di luar negri selama sebulan nanti. Mungkin kita akan tinggal berdua di rumah ini." Ujar Hanabi.

"Eh.. Ano Hanabi, neechan minggu depan ada acara mungkin 3 hari lamanya. Gomene neechan tidak bisa menemanimu, bagaimana kalau nanti waktu neechan pergi kamu di rumah Neji-nii tak apa kan. Yah siapa tau kamu kangen sama Konohamaru-chan. Hehehe.." Ujarku sedikit menggoda adikku satu ini, bisa ku lihat pipinya sekarang merona merah..

"Susahlah neechan, jangan menggodaku lagi." Pintanya yang terdengar ada sedikit nada rengekan di dalamnya.

Aku sangat menyukai saat saat seperti ini, aku tak ingin saat saat seperti ini terlewatkan. Kenapa ada rasa takut di hatiku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hari hariku selama seminggu ini sangat menyenangkan bersama Hanabi-chan dan Naruto-kun. Aku sangat bahagia bersama mereka berdua meng hapuskan Rasa sesak dan saki di hatiku.

Pagi hari dimana aku bersiap untuk pergi ke Sekolah untuk melakukan Study Tour. Adikku juga udah siap pergi. Kami pergi ke rumah Neji-nii. Tak bisa berlama lama aku segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Neechan, aku aku.. berjanjilah untuk segera pulang Neechan." Ujar Hanabi yang dari nada yang aku tangkap terselip juga nada khawatir.

"Neechan Janji Hanabi. Jaa nee" Ujarku tersenyum.

"Jaa.." Jawabnya.

Entah hanya perasaaanku saja atau apa tapi perasaanku sangat tidak enak sekarang. Di tambah ucapan adikku tadi yang membuatku bertambah tak enak lagi.

. . .Di Sekolah persiapan berangkat ke pelabuhan. . .

Ini saatnya aku berangkat menuju ke pelabuhan, kami semua menaiki bis yang yang terbilang mewah. Tapi lagi lagi aku duduk sendirian, tak ada yang mau duduk bersamaku. Sedih rasanya mengingat berapa jumlah temanku.. Tak lebih dari lima.. Aku menunduk dalam. Suara bising teriakan, canda tawa murid murid terdengar sangat jelas. 5 jam berlalu saatnya kami turun dan naik ke kapal.. Langit berwarna warni tandanya hari sudah senja. Aku berjalan ke pinggir kapal. Indah sekali, sepoi angin laut menghantam tubuhku ku pejam mataku, ku rentangkan tanganku. Dingin yang menyenangkan Rambur Indigoku yang tergerai tertiup angin pun melambai lambai dengan indah. Rasanya aku tak ingin waktu cepat berputar.. Tiba tiba saja aku teringat tentang sebuah film yang benar benar romantis, Kisah dua orang kekasih(?) yang berbeda level –ah tapi itu tak penting buatku-, Lalaki tampan dan wanita yang amat cantik, kisah sebuah pengorbanan dengan kekuatan cinta –Sangat Romantis-, Hingga kecelakaan karena kesalahan perhitungan lalu menenggelamkannya, Dan menelan banyak ah maksudku sangat banyak korban. Yang Ironinya lagi Kekasih pria harus ikut dalam jajaran daftar orang yang mengalami sebuah fenomena yang bernama kematian.

Di tempatku berdiri sekarang memang sangat sepi. Tak ada orang disini. Lagi lagi ada orang yang memegang pundakku dari belakang dan menutup mataku. Siapa orang yang ada di belakangku? Aku coba berontak, tapi ia memelukku daru belakang. Akhirnya tangan itupun terlepas dari mataku. Seperti biasanya, aku lihat siapa yang melakukannya barusan itu.

Degg..

Senyuman itu? Na.. Naruto-kun, hah.. aku hampir pingsan sekarang. Hingga ia menopang tubuhku sekarang, ia memelukku. Hangat yang ku rasakan sekarang..

"Eh? Jangan pingsan dulu! Lihatlah matahari terbenam itu! Indah bukan.." Ajak Naruto.

"Iya sangat indah." Ujarku tulus.

Tiba tiba ia mendekat padaku, mengeliminasai jarak antara kami. Jantungku hampir copot sekarang. Apa yang akan Naruto-kun lakukan dan Cup.. Ia mencium bibirku. Ciuman penuh kasih sayang, Kami berciuman ber backgroud matahari terbenam. Romantis pikiran pertamaku..

"Hinata, Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tersenyum setelah melepaskan ciumannya.  
"A.. aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Jawabku.

Aku benar benar tak menyangka cintaku terbalaskan. Aku benar benar mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Kami bercanda tawa bersama di pinggir Kapal higga. Duaaak.. duar...

Kapal terbakar di daerah timur. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Nasibku akan sama seperti wanita bernama Rose di film kesukaanku itu? Tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruto-kun aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita menyelamatkan diri." Ajakku pada Naruto-kun.

"Tidak hime, teman temanku ada di dalam aku harus menyelamatkan mereka. Sepertinya mereka tak bisa keluar." Jawabnya sembari berlari menuju arah dalam Kapal.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku tak ingin kehilanganku." Teriakku sembari terisak.

Tiba tiba saja ia mencium bibirku singkat.

"Aku tidak akan apa apa Hime." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tak mau kehilangannya, dia satu satunya orang yang aku miliki. Suara teriakan orang orang di dalam kapal semakin keras, suara ledakan pun juga semaki jelas menunjukkan kapal ini sudah tak beres. Aku ikut berlari menuju Naruto-kun yang mencoba mendobrak kapal. Kalaupun ia mati, akupun juga harus mati!

"Kenapa kau kesini hime? Ini berbahaya!" Triaknya padaku. Urat wajahnya terlihat jelas, pertanda ia marah besar padaku.

"Aku tau resiko ikut bersamamu, karena nantinya kau akan mati disini Naruto-kun. Aku tau dirimu!" Balasku dengan kencang sembari terisak.

"Ah.. kau tau ya ternyata. Hehe.. Dulu orang tuaku meninggal juga karena mereka menyelamatkanku. Kini giliranku yang menyelamatkan orang lain yang berharga untukku termasuk dirimu hime." Ujarnya lembut.

"Tapi aku juga punya misi yang sama sepertimu Naruto-kun melindungin orang yang berharga bagiku. Tolong biarkan aku membantumu." Ujarku tegas.

Naruto mengangguk, aku tersenyum dan kami mulai aksi kami. Mendobrak pintu, mencongkel pintu, dll agar bisa membukanya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya kami berhasil.. Pintu terbuka, manusia di dalamnya berhamburan keluar. Tapi kami masuk hendak mengevakuasi orang yang ada di dalamnya. Karena memang ada guru kami yang membawa anak mereka.

'_Toloong.. toloongg..'_

Suara orang minta tolong dan jga terdengar suara tangisan Bayi. Kami berusaha menolongnya dan berhasil, ternyata masih ada lagi. Tapi aku melihat api dan sepertinya kayu itu akan menjatuhi mereka. Kaki guru kami yang bernama kurenai memang terkilir. Aku diminta menolong bayinya sedangkan dia menolong Kurenai-sensei. Aku berhasil menolong anaknya dan segera berlari keluar dan memberikannya pada Asuma-sensei. Aku masuk lagi untuk membantu Naruto-kun. Ah sial.. Air mataku mengalir melihat kayu terbakar di punggung Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun." Teriakku. Aku tak mau Naruto-kun pergi untuk selamanya. Tak mau!

"Hime cepat bawa Kurenai-sensei keluar!" Ujar Naruto-kun.

Eh untung Asuma sensei datang dan membawa Kurenai sensei keluar. Aku coba menolong Naruto-kun tapi..

"Aishiteru Hime." Ujarnya lirih tapi masih terdengar olehku. Narutokun memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya. Aku menangis sejadi jadinya melihat orang yang aku cintai mati tepat di depan mataku.

'_Tolong.. Tolong..'_

Ada suara orang minta tolong lagi, tugasku belum selesai sekerang. Aku berhalan menuju Naruto-kun mencium bibirnya singkat dan berlari mencari dimana suara itu berasal.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun." Ujarku masih tetap berlari.

Ah ternyata disana. Aku coba menolong murid itu.

"Pegang tanganku cepat!" Teriakku, ternyata ia hampir jatuh ke lantai bawah yang setinggi 15m.

"Tidak kau orang aneh!" Makinya.

Dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini bisa bisanya dia memakiku. Tapi terserahlah aku tak peduli yang penting dia selamat. Dengan banyak cekcok yang ada akhirnya ia luluh juga setelah melihat sesuau yang entah apa, karena memang aku tak melihatnya.

Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya.. Dan bruukk.. rasanya ada sesuatu yang menimpaku hingga aku jatuh tengkurap, sepertinya tulangku patah dan rasanya sangat Panas.

"Hinata, bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya ia khawatir padaku.

"Pergilah Sakura, aku tak apa. Hehe ugh.. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Tanyaku sembari menahan rasa sakit.

Sakura menangis lalu mengangguk dan berlari pergi. Aku senang sekali setidaknya aku bisa mempunyai teman walau hanya dua tapi aku bahagia. Aku juga bahagia karena cintaku terbalas. Yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, matiku tak sia sia. Karena matiku ku abdikan dengan menorong orang lain.

Maafkan Hinata Tousan karena tak bisa menjadi anak yang bisa Tousan banggakan, Kaasan maafkan Hinata karena tak bisa menurut dengan permintaan Tousan untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke karena memang aku tak mencintainya, Hanabi Chan maafkan Neechan karena tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Dan aku minta maaf pada semuanya. Naruto-kun aku minta maaf hiks.. hiks.. karena tak bisa melindungimu. Aku Sayang kalian, dan aku Cinta kalian. Semoga kalian bisa hidup lebih baik sepeninggalku nanti.

Bruukk..

Aku kejatuhan puing puing langit kapal, sakit sekali rasanya. Apakah aku akan mati kami-sama. Jika benar tolong sampaikan permintaanku barusan pada orang orang yang bersangkkutan.

Duarr..

Akh.. aku terpental jauh karena terkena ledakan. Tubuhku membentur tembok kapal. Samar samar.. bayangan di mataku mulai samar. Gelap.. Dingin.. Waktuku hidup di dunia kini telah berakhir.

_**I'M SORRY GOOD BYE**_

**END**

**Maaf kalau jelek ficnya. Dan ada kesamaan ide. Hehe..**

**Please Review**

**Hehehe**

**6(^_^)9**


End file.
